una serie de eventos desafortunados
by karocullen22
Summary: En ocasiones hay situaciones desafortunadas que marcan nuestras vidas, y esas mismas ocaciones nos llevan a eventos afortunados que hacen que toda valga la pena.. es mi primera historia
1. Chapter 1

**Una serie de eventos desafortunados!**

**Prologo. **

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, y si me tocara definir mi vida con una frase la perfecta seria… Una serie de eventos desafortunados, se preguntaran porque cuando solo tenía 13 mis padres murieron en un accidente de auto dejándonos a mi hermano y a mi solos. Enviándonos a vivir con sus amigos más cercanos los Cullen, nunca pensé que esta familia iba cambiar drásticamente mi vida. Jamás pensé enamorarme de Edward Cullen a quien siempre vi como mi familia! Y con quien viviría una historia de amor única llena de una serie de eventos afortunados!


	2. Chapter 2

**1 cap. Nueva vida..**

Esta mirando la maravillosa gran manzana por última vez, extrañaría cada uno de los rincones de esta gran ciudad me llamo Isabella Swan pero todos me dicen bella desde q era niña y tengo 13. Hace un par de semanas mis padres murieron en un accidente de auto cuando venían de una reunión de negocios. Tengo un hermano se llama emmet el tiene 15 es lo único que me queda en el mundo. Ayer se leyó el testamento de mis padres nos dejaron una cuantiosa fortuna q construyeron a través de los años pero por ser menores de edad no podemos tocarla. El abogado nos informo que nuestros padres dejaron estipulado en el testamento q nuestros tutores serian los Cullen eran grandes amigos de mis padres y lo mas cercano a familiares ya q ambos eran hijos únicos así que estamos listos para viajar a forks a comenzar una nueva vida.

Emmet me saco de mis pensamientos..

*Bella vámonos ya llego el abogado para llevarnos al aeropuerto!

*Esta bien Emm! Ya voy solo me estaba despidiendo de la ciudad, creo q voy a extrañarla mucho..

*Tranquila bella aquí solo hay malos recuerdos, solo nos queda mirar hacia delante y continuar. Recuerda que nos tenemos uno al otro y eso es lo que importa.

Amaba eso de mi hermano aun en las situaciones mas difíciles me hacia sentir mucho mejor, así q tomados de manos bajamos y nos subimos al auto rumbo al aeropuerto. Cuando llegamos a la puerta número 4 para subir al avión nuestro abogado nos entrego un sobre que era para Carlisle, nos abrazo.

*Niños cuídense mucho, entréguenle este sobre al señor cullen hay esta todo lo correspondiente a ustedes, sus documentos y el testamento! Llamare mañana a ver como llegaron, suerte en su nueva vida.

En cuanto me senté en el asiento me quede profundamente dormida no se cuanto tiempo paso pero un sonido atormentador me despertó..

Pasajeros del vuelo 145 con destino a Seattle abandonen la nave! Emmet sacudió mi hombre y termino de despertarme

*Bella bella! Ya llegamos despierta!

*Si Emm ya oí, ya desperté...

Le respondí restregándome los ojos tome mis cosas y me apresure a bajar del avión... Recogimos nuestras maletas y nos dirigimos a la sala de espera para esperar a que los Cullen nos recogieran. No habían pasado mas de 10 minuto cuando vi un hombre de cabello rubio caminar hacia nosotros con una gran sonrisa en el rostro en seguida supe que era Carlisle, llevaba puesto un jean de color obscuro con una chaqueta de color claro y una bufanda celeste que combinaba con sus ojos. A su lado una mujer de ojos caramelo con la sonrisa mas cálida que haya visto en mi vida esa era Esme! La esposa de Carlisle esa mujer era una adoración.

*Hola chicos!- La escuche decir cuando estaban frente a nosotros yo solo sonreí.

*Hola Esme, Carlisle! -Dijo mi hermano -como están?

*Estamos muy felices de que estén aquí niños hace mucho que no nos veíamos…

Dijo de manera cariñosa Esme! Yo solo sonreía no podía hacer mas. Después de tanto saludo al fin fuimos hasta en estacionamiento donde nos subimos al fabuloso auto de Carlisle un mercedes negro de impacto. Fue un viaje bastante tranquilo y callado de mi parte cabe mencionar que volví a dormirme en brazos de Emm! Me despertó la risa de mi hermano cuando abrí los ojos pude ver la gran mansión Cullen justo como la recordaba, grandes ventanales y madera un hermoso jardín con un montón de rosas de varios colores la verdad era hermosa, siempre me gusto esta casa solo espero que me siga gustando ahora que voy a vivir en ella…


End file.
